Down by the river
by Summier
Summary: A hot day, becomes even hotter. Oncest


Lemme set the scene for you. Alright, its about 90 degrees outside, I'm in my striped shorts with shades of grays, and in my plain old vest. I usually wear my white dress shirt underneath, but its just so damn hot outside! I live out in the middle of no wear, so no electricity for me. All I have is the shade of the truffula trees. So I'm gonna go down to the river that about 10 minutes from my home. I grab a bag of marshmallows to give the animals as little treat, my guitar, and slip-on sandals that were waiting for me by the door. I cringed from the intense heat when i walked out my front door. l cover my eyes with my forearm to look in the distance, there it is. The clear, wet river. I can almost hear the humming fish already! I start walking, taking the path i usually take, following the faded grass.

I spot barbaloots eating the fruit that the truffula bares, how can they still be so active in this weather?

I start to hum my catchy song for my new invention, replacing the words with 'NA' and I start to strum my guitar to match my words. The squawking from the swami swans got louder, as i got closer to the river. The breeze over here was much cooler, because of the wet river. "Hey little fellas!" I waved to the humming fish and nearby barbaloots. With a thump i sat down at the edge of the river and kick off my sandals, setting them next to me. It was such a relief to feel the cool water against my feet. I lye down, my feet still relaxing in the water. I slide my arms behind my head and inhale the aroma of sweet butterfly milk coming from the truffula trees around me.

Closing my eyes, I relax for about 5 minutes, seeing the sun through my eyelids. I can hear the footsteps not to far behind my head, possibly from a barbaloot. So I just ignore it, getting more comfortable by snuggling in the grass. But the bright sun shining throug my eyes disappeared, there was no clouds out though. I squint one eye open. Then both of my eyes open, wide, in complete shock. I don't think i can move. A man, ... a man is standing over me, kneeling down to meet his face to mine. "um... hello, can I help you?" I managed to squeak out, flinching a bit.

The man standing above me grinned, he had sharp teeth that looked like daggers. I couldn't see his face due to the dark shade from the sun covering his face. "Yes, you can help me. Let me introduce myself, I am known as the Greed-ler." He said with another wide grin. I sat up feeling a bit uncomfortable, allowing me to see his face. You wouldn't believe what I saw! I eased back towards the river with my arms holding me off the ground. The man that stood before me wore some very flamboyant clothes with giant blue sparkling glasses and a tall black and green hat to top it off. His voice was so familiar, so was his figure. I couldn't see his face with those ridiculous glasses.

"O-oh, nice to meet you" I said nervously "I'm the onc-" I was cut off by him softy chuckling words from his throat. "I know who you are." The slim man kneeled down to meet his face to mine, he grinned with his sharp teeth showing. I moved closer to the wet waters to keep distance from this strange man.

"S-so" I shyly smiled "Greed-ler, was it? aren't you hot with with that suit on?" He stood up, and walked beside me to sit down. He rolled up his pant legs and kicked off his shoes, putting his feet in the water with a splash. I joined him.

"This your guitar?" he directed his head towards my guitar.

"Yeah! Do you play?" I said picking the guitar up, strumming at a bit.

"I play some." I handed him my guitar so he can play it for me.

He cleared his throat, and took off his hat setting it next to him. Then, his glasses. Those huge flashy shades. It felt like he was taking them off in slow motion, his big blue lashy eyes finally being reveled. I noticed some freckles spreading across his cheeks. His black hair looked brown when the sun hit it. Where have i seen him before? He smiled a sexy smile. I swear i felt like i was on fire, not because of the heat, maybe because of what i was looking at. I was looking at... myself? I didn't say anything, allowing him to start playing.

Greed-ler strummed the guitar then slightly parted his lips and softy sang, hitting the chords on the guitar perfectly. He sang a song of biggering and kept his eyes on mine the entire time. The voice that came from his throat was beautiful, moving his head to the sounds and again grinning that sexy smile. The green man had more experience with the guitar, I'm kinda jealous actually. He finished the song, closing his eyes and exhaling.

"That was great!" I sounded a bit excited. Greed-ler laughed and handed me back my guitar. He slid off his green jacket, and looked over at me. Grazing my body with his eyes, sliding closer to my side. "Where did you learn how to play like that?" I said "I had a lot of free time on my hands" he said getting closer to me. once again. "Oh, me to..." It got silent. A tad akward, hoping for one of us to say something. I wiped the sweat off my neck with my palm and looked over at Greed-ler. "I noticed... we look a lot alike..." He chuckled, which caused me to flinch. "Yeah, we do look a lot alike" He got closer. I didn't back away though, oddly enough. I found myself easing into him.

The air was still, the humming fish weren't humming, and everything was calm. I can feel his breath, my heart is going to burst! I just met him, what am I doing?

I quickly sit up "Sorry! I- I just.." I grabbed my guitar and put on my shoes. "It was nice meeting you! Sorry I have to go." I said waving to the man sitting by the river.


End file.
